


Blue Velvet

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Requested by anon: It would be really great if you wrote a Yondu x Reader smut where Yondu is super dominant in bed but still loving and caring.





	Blue Velvet

“Come here, baby,” Yondu gruffed lowly as his red gaze wandered down your body dressed in a sexy, lace teddy he’d chosen for tonight. 

A wave of heat flushed your skin from his intense scrutiny, his red orbs glossed with desire as you approached him with a seductive sway of your hips. Yondu growled and grabbed your bare thighs roughly when you stood between his parted legs.

“Damn girl, yer’re pretty as a picture.”

Yondu raked his fingers up over your hips, making you gasp and your juices rise with an aching desire that pulsed between your thighs. 

“Ya like what I chosen for ya, darlin’?” he enquired hoarsely, his eyes following his movements as his fingers played with the lace frill bejeweling your hips.

“Y-Yes sir,” you answered through a haze of desire, your hands moving up to run your fingers across the red fin on his blue skull. Yondu closed his eyes and sighed contently at the feeling of your touch, his fin flaring with a bright red in response, thinking he was about the luckiest ravager alive. 

Smiling, you studied him with big eyes as your heart pounded against your ribs. 

God, you wanted him so much it physically ached inside of you. 

Yondu snapped his eyes open and leered up at you with a lecherous glare. 

“I’m gonna fuck you wearing this sexy, little thang,” he said in a heavy, raspy tone, squeezing your hips and roughly pulling you down on his lap. You squealed in surprise, your blood a wild rush, pulsing in your ear, and you couldn’t help but grind your hips against his crotch, gasping when you felt his impressive bulge. 

“Such an eager, little girl,” he chuckled and bucked his hips up against your sex. “Ya want this, huh? Ya want my cock inside yer tight, little pussy?” His voice was rougher now, deep and seductive. 

Heat flooded your body and you moaned when his bulge rubbed against your aching sex. 

“Yes sir…Please, fuck me with your big cock!” you wailed in desperation as lust blindsided you. Yondu grunted from your words, pushed you off his lap and rose to his feet before grabbing you, and pulling you down onto your stomach on the bed. 

“Git that ass up for me, darlin’,” he purred and gave it a firm smack. Gasping, you did as he said and jolted when you felt his fingers ran across your clothed slit. 

Yondu chuckled when his fingers got soaked from your arousal. 

“So wet already?” he teased, ignoring his hard, throbbing cock pressing painfully against his pants as he pushed the lace textile of your lingerie aside and slid two thick digits inside you. “I’ve hardly done anythang yet.” 

“Oh God!” you moaned and moved against his hand, burying his fingers deep within your twitching cunt. But it was far from enough, you wanted all of his thick, blue cock inside of you. 

“P-Please…” 

Instantly his fingers withdrew and next you knew, his hand came down on your ass with a roaring smack. You cried out from the stinging pain and inhaled sharply as it rippled through your body, and you felt as if your knees would buckle. 

“Please what?” he bellowed in your ear as he bent down over you and encircled his hand around your throat to pull you up against his chest. His other hand found its way to your breasts, rolling a nipple through the thin fabric, making you whimper as he pinched it with his thick fingertips. Closing your eyes, you wetted your lips and took a trembling breath.

“Please sir…I need more,” you choked through his firm grip and rough fondling.  

Yondu’s breath tickled your cheek as he let out a delightful chuckle, releasing his grip on your throat before he spoke, “Oh, I’m gonna give it to ya a’ight, sugarplum.” 

The clattering sound of his belt dropping to the floor flushed your cheeks and scorched your flesh, your pussy quivering with aching want. Next sound you heard was the unzipping of his pants, and you glanced back at your lover through half lidded eyes, your gaze landing upon his blue and rigid member, standing out of the opening in his pants.

God, he was so fucking glorious. 

Biting your lips, you met Yondu’s gaze just as one of his hands gripped your ass. His other one pushed the crotch of your teddy aside before he plunged his cock deep into your willing cunt. You gasped and braced yourself, your hands clutching at the sheets on the mattress as your body flung forward. 

Yondu was rough and relentless, fucking you deep and hard without taking note of your need to adjust to his size. 

He wanted you bad and he wanted you now.  

A cry of pain and pleasure erupted your body as he fucked you in a vigorous pace, your slick pussy engulfing and pulling him in. Soon, all traces of pain vanished when pleasure consumed every part of you and your legs started trembling as your arousal surged to the brink, and you clenched around him. 

The feeling of your tightening pussy egged him on, making his cock throb as he pounded into you. Yondu grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back as his hips slammed against your ass over and over again. You started screaming with how much pleasure he was giving you, and he pressed his free hand over your mouth to silence your pants and high pitched moans. 

“Are ya gonna cum, my little terran?” he breathed raggedly through his hard thrusts and you nodded while peering back at him with a desperate gaze. His eyes; hooded and dark, pupils blown with lust, bore into yours as he upped his pace with a wicked smirk. You panted against his palm, spit drooling down your chin as his leather covered crotch crashed against your ass. The rough sensation combined with the deep plunge of his cock, pushed you right over the edge and your screams of pleasure muffled against his hand as your vision dimmed when your sex pulsed and vibrated around his. 

“ahhh…f-fuuuck…” Yondu grunted and removed his hand from your mouth, his fingers digging into the soft frills on your hips as he tensed and spilled himself deep inside your fluttering pussy. 

Collapsing forward, you fell onto the bed with rapid breaths and an exhausting yet satisfying smile on your lips. 

“That…was fuckin’ amazing, love,” Yondu panted, his hands sliding of your hips as he sunk down beside you, pulling your still panting body close to his fully clothed one. You nuzzled into his neck, inhaled his scent of leather and woods, relaxing into his touch as his fingers gently and lovingly combed your hair. 


End file.
